Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are vending machines found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Five, and Ascension. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive the zombie horde. They are also based off real Second Tier perks found in Multiplayer (Juggernog = Juggernaut, Speed Cola = Sleight of Hand etc.). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, where a random machine will spawn at a spawn point. If a player is knocked down, he/she will lose all the perks they had purchased and have to buy them again.It seems that all of the perks are connected (you have 1500 (quick revive) go another 500 get 2000 (double tap root beer/PhD Flopper/Stamin-Up) go another 500 get 2500 (jugger-nog) go another 500 you get 3000 (speed cola.) so you may have a hard time choosing your perks. In Ascension, there are five perks available for the player. However, the player can only have four at a time unless they have four perks and they get the "Bottle" power-up. Juggernog Juggernog increases the player's health. This actually increases it to 4 normal zombie hits and 6 special zombie (Hellhounds,Gas Zombies and Space Monkeys) hits, which is very important in the later rounds as the player can get 'double-swung' a lot more often. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs and the catch-phrase is "Take a tug on that sweet, sweet jug." (as seen on the side of the machine) This perk costs 2500 points to buy. It is located in the starting room of Verruckt, on the left side of Der Riese, the theater in Kino der Toten, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five" and In the PM63 room in Ascension It mirrors the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. Speed Cola Speed Cola increases the reloading speed of all weapons. It also allows you to put up barriers even faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered the second best perk under juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but it is easily lost without buffed health. This perk costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas to purchase. The machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt and in the middle of the map and next to the FG-42 in Der Riese. It's located in the foyer in Kino der Toten. In Five, the Speed Cola is located in the second hallway. In Ascension it is near Luner Lander B. .It mirrors the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive It mirrors the multiplayer perk Second Chance Pro. (Although this came before Black Ops.) The soda makes the player revive other players about 4x faster. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Also, it's the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off the tier 2 perks from multiplayer. It is essential in later levels when people are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. This perk costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the four. In Der Riese, the machine is located right of the Bowie Knife buy-point and near the cave's entrance, and in Verrückt it is in the starting room with American weapons. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. All in game characters comment on it tasting like fish, a reference to the vitamin supplement fish oil. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo, and the usual 1500 points on multiplayer. The player must re-purchase it again after being downed. When downed, the player dons the pack-a-punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases, the machine disappears. It is located in the starting rooms in Kino der Toten, "Five" and Ascension. Double Tap Root Beer The fourth perk, Double Tap Root Beer, reduces the pause time between bullets fired on all weapons by about a third. As it increases rate of fire, it is the most risky as many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. On the inverse side, shooting faster only helps pump-action and bolt-action guns, which have a long pause before being able to shoot again. Shooting too fast can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the Bouncing Betties in Verrückt. In "Five," it is located at the entrance to the the first elevator in the War Room. In Kino der Toten, it's in the alley right outside the theater exit. This perk is not available on Ascension. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Double Tap. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is a perk that only appears in Ascension. It combines Lightweight with the Black Ops equivalent of Marathon, giving you a swift run that last for about 30 to 45 seconds before you slow back down. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a perk exclusive to Ascension. The PhD Flopper removes splash damage from weapons, like the M72 LAW, prevents you from taking fall damage, and creates a small shockwave that damages zombies when you dive-to-prone or are knocked down. Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is a cancelled vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map (but the player is unable to climb to the top of it), somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. It is likely that this machine would have been expensive or could only be used a specific number of times. Trivia *In the Black Ops map "Kino der Toten," the Quick Revive is located in a small bar, featuring some glass bottles. Some of the bottles are of known perks, however a very common bottle with a cursive letter "L" is also present, which may hint at an upcoming possible 5th perk machine, possibly Lightweight. This could be the answer to players who have been wanting a perk that combines lightweight with marathon. And this could be, Stamin-Up. *In Verrückt, there is always an advertisement for a Perk-a-Cola machine near another Perk-A-Cola machine. *When downed, the player will lose all their perks, which usually leads to people buying Juggernog first, just so they can live as long as possible with the other perks they have. This can be costly at higher rounds. *After buying a Perk-a-cola, a small jingle will play. For Juggernog it plays 'reach for Juggernog tonight', for Quick Revive it plays 'you need a little revive', for Double Tap it plays 'reach for the root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?' and for Speed Cola it says "Speed Cola speeds up your life". An exception is when a music easter egg is playing or if you buy the perk right after someone else has. *Every Perk-A-Cola machine in Verrückt states that one bottle will cost 10 cents. But in Shi No Numa, the machine states how many points its perk costs. Although in Der Riese, the machines go back to stating that the drink cost 10 cents, while they still cost 1500 to 3000 points. *It is noticeable that the Juggernog machine looks like a gas pump from the 1940s, the time of this game. This is probably because the inventor (Group 935) ran out of good material, and had to improvise. *With the Wunderwaffe (Pack-A-Punched or not), if you hurt yourself with it, it cancels your health and Juggernog out, despite the symbol is still at the bottom of your screen. The player will then only need 1 hit from zombies or hellhounds until downed if this happens, despite the symbol still being there. Falling from certain heights like the catwalk at teleporter C will also down the player. The only cure is to down yourself, purposefully, and buy Juggernog again. People have died quickly, surprisingly, and argued about this glitch. *The Quick Revive has a picture of a face on it, which could be a member of the Treyarch team. *In Verrückt, an on-screen prompt will tell you how much any given perk costs, but in Shi No Numa, a sticker on the machine itself displays the price. *Unlike in Verruckt and Der Riese, where the vending machines' locations were fixed, the Perk-A-Cola machines in Shi No Numa will be randomly generated in each of the four huts. This can make obtaining necessary perks difficult. *On Shi No Numa, you can get the achievement or trophy, Perk-a-Holic, for possessing all four perks at the same time. *In Shi No Numa after Richtofen says something about a root-beer shelf, when Dempsey gets the same Perk-A-Cola he might say "Gah. What in the world is a root beer shelf?". *The power needs to be manually turned on for the machines to be used in Verruckt and Der Riese while the machines appear on when they spawn in Shi No Numa. *Many players believe that "Juggernog" is the most important perk and is the key to surviving longer. *Refraining from using any perk-a-cola machine until round 20 in Der Riese will give the player the Trophy/Achievement Perkaholics Anonymous (If playing co-op, your teammates can buy the perks, so long as you don't buy the perks you will still get the Trophy/Achievement. It is very, very difficult getting this Trophy/Achievement on solo). It could be considered the opposite of its Shi No Numa equivalent, Perk-a-Holic. *If you prone under a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese you will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how sometimes you can get a quarter under the machine. *Sometimes when one of the machines plays its jingle the same jingle can be heard at the other machines as well. *Even though JuggerNog is probably the best perk of the four, it costs less than Speed Cola, probably due to the fact that Speed Cola has a more noticeable effect on the player and is most effective on the most popular weapons like the MG42, M1919 and Wunderwaffe DG-2 and their upgraded variants. *The real-world equivalents of these drinks are: Eggnog, Coca-Cola, fish oil, Root Beer, Lemon-lime soda or also 7-Up, and Dr. Pepper. *Some players will have to choose whether to upgrade their weapons or buy perks on the maps with the Pack-A-Punch, as both are costly. *Whenever a perk is bought, the player will hear the end of the jingle from the Perk-Machine he bought. *On Der Riese, Quick Revive is the only perk that cannot be purchased immediately after activating the power, as it is behind a door that has to be bought open. Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap can all be found after activating the power without having to open any extra doors. *It is possible that these machines are powered by Element 115; however, the need for the activation of the power for the machines may suggest they run simply on electricity, and the actual drink itself is created using Ununpentium. Also in the description of Verruckt, it says "chemically engineered beverages"; this possibly proves this theory. *In Verruckt, whenever someone buys Double Tap with at least 2 people playing, one asks the question, "You thirsty partner?” which is also the song's catch phrase. This could be considered the start of a "running joke," as when Tank Dempsey, on Der Reise, buys Double Tap, he says: "Yeah, partner, I'm thirsty."This could be evidence that Tank was at Verruckt like some theories state. *There is a glitch on Verruckt that is that whenever you activate the power and go to the Speed Cola machine, the prompt that tells you the price says, "The power must be activated first", even though it is activated. *The Speed Cola machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. *When Shi No Numa is loading, in the bottom left corner of the screen the two 'brought to you by..." companies shown are Treyarch and "Jugger-Nog Soda." *When your character throws the bottle away, even if you stand in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. *If you run into the perk machines, you can hear the bottles move around.. *All the machines except Double Tap Root Beer have white as one of the colors in their two-color scheme. *Every character belches after they drink the Perk-a-Cola bottle that they bought. *Surprisingly, the character throws their bottle away, smashing it onto the ground, even though they've only taken one drink of it. *When a player twisting off the cap of the bottle, one might notice that the character twists the cap to the left, which should tighten the cap, but instead it comes off. *It is interesting to note that, especially on Ascension, all Perk-A-Cola machines cost 10 cents, when Russians and Germans do not use cents as a currency. Russians would use kopeek and Germans (at the time) would use Reichsmarks. *The Perks mirrored in multiplayer are: Juggernog-Juggernaut, Speed Cola-Sleight of Hand, Quick Revive-Second Chance Pro, Double Tap Root Beer- Double-Tap, Stamin-Up Marathon and PhD flopper a mixture of Lightweight Pro and Flak Jacket. *If you prone in front of a machine and buy the perk, the player will crouch and drinkt it. Videos thumb|left|300px|Each of the Perks-A-Cola jingles Category:Imperial Zombies